El Canto del Rusheador
by Eyedragon
Summary: La leyenda de un gran y cruel héroe.


**El Canto del Rusheador.**

La sangre cae sobre los campos mientras que las banderas vuelan y las espadas se clavan en los pechos de quienes se interponen en su camino. Equestria en llamas esta y de ahí nadie la podrá sacar.

Era una tarde soleada cuando el caos calló sobre las vidas de quienes entre sus familias alegres vivían. El sol se cubrió de tinieblas y el poderoso Imperio de Cristal se enfrentó a su peor enemigo, el Rey de las Sombras surgió y, con su ejército, a la ciudad asedio.

Las princesas del sol y la luna apuradas estaban, llamaron a la tercera y juntas a sus tropas hicieron marchar. El día llegó y la batalla se libró, una sombra surgió y la ciudad cayó mientras que la sangre de la armonía se regaba en el suelo humillada ante su derrota.

De los dos príncipes, que en el norte con amor gobernaban, solo la princesa escapó pues su amado con la espada se quedó y en su pecho rojo por la sangre su corazón se paró. Su cabeza en una pica quedó, mientras que el Rey de las Sombras en el trono se sentó y la hija del cristal se llevó.

La tristeza al reino consumió, pues la derrota, acompañada por tanta sangre y acero, a muchos amados arrebató.

Twilight, la del crepúsculo, habló: — ¡Gente mía! ¡Ayuda necesito! ¡El norte ha caído y un usurpador en el trono se sienta! ¡Mi hermano, quien al norte protegió, muerto ha caído y con honor hoy descansa! ¡Parar a las sombras debemos y la libertad conservar! ¡Gente mía! ¡Únanse a mí! ¡Defiendan su tierra con la espada, el escudo y la lanza! ¡Que el sol y la luna se alcen y que las sombras, que llenas de demonios y temores, retrocedan ante nuestro avance! — El pueblo gritó y las armas tomó, y las banderas con orgullo cargó.

Seis años pasaron, seis años de muertes y asedios en los que nadie había ganado ni perdido. Pero en un castillo cerca de Canterlot, Midnight Von Silver, leal a las cuatro princesas y joven en su cuerpo y mente, juró rescatar a la quinta princesa y reconquistar el norte.

A sus campesinos llamó y armas les pagó, luego, al norte marchó.

En un puente enfrentó a quinientos sombríos, disponiendo solo de cien campesinos armados y poco entrenados. De frente cargó y al mal derrotó y un gran botín capturó: — ¡Qué botín! — Gritaron quienes lo acompañaban, que de armas y riquezas se llenaron.

Después a las tierras de la corona marchó y más campesinos reclutó. Con ya trecientos, marchó de vuelta y al mal enfrentó tres veces, ganando tres veces y, a sus enemigos rendidos, en picas los clavó y al reino el júbilo llevó.

A la tierra de las manzanas marchó con trecientos y esa tierra con mil dejó. Volvió al norte y al mal volvió a desafiar, tres pueblos atacó y dos los liberó y, el tercero, lo arrasó.

Muchos se le unen y muchos le cantan. — _¡Rusheador! ¡Rusheador! —_ Le gritan, que significa _Aquel que tiene prisa._ Midnight, que levantó su espada, contra el muro de un gran castillo se dirigió y, tras tres meses, su bandera alzó.

¡Eufórica estaba Equestria! Todos alegres y todos felices, pues Midnight había ganado. Las princesas, admirando la tenacidad del joven noble, le llamaron y él, con gusto y honor, ante ellas se arrodillo.

—¡Nobles doncellas! ¡Que hermosas sois! ¡Diosas dignas de amor y de honor! — Exclamó besando el suelo que ellas pisaban y admirando la belleza divina que ante sus ojos se hallaba.

—¡Alabados seas tú Midnight _El Rusheador,_ que las victorias a nosotras nos regalas! — Exclamó Luna.

—¡Al mal estas combatiendo y, sin ayuda, lo has derrotado en batalla! — Le dijo Celestia, la mayor. — El norte tú has de recuperar y a nosotros nos lo has de entregar.

—¡Y la quinta debes salvar! — Exclamó Cadence. — ¡Mi hija en peligro se encuentra y la cabeza de mi amado en una pica sigue! ¡Trame a mi hija y la cabeza y el cuerpo de mi amado, para enterrarlo con honor y así despedirme pueda en compañía de mi niña!

—¡Gran princesa del norte! ¡Su deseo cumpliré! ¡Mi amor y lealtad por vosotras triunfará! ¡Nadie me detendrá!

—¡Así será _Rusheador_! — Dijo Twilight, la más sabia. — ¡Nuestros ejércitos te damos! ¡Nobleza importante tu familia nunca ha sido y a tu padre mucho odio le tenemos, pero hacia ti mi querido niño odio no sentimos! Respeto te mostramos y tu lealtad queremos, nuestras pezuñas besaras y caballero serás. Tierras tendrás y doncellas también, protegido de las princesas siempre serás.

—¡Qué honor me brindáis! ¡La victoria les regaló y su cuidado recibo! ¡Volveré con honor y victorias! ¡El norte suyo será pues no existe en el mundo de los vivos, ni en el de los muertos, yeguas más hermosas y dignas para gobernar! — Tomó con respeto las pezuñas de cada una y a cada una un beso dedicó. Luego se inclinó y de cada una un beso en la mejilla recibió.

Joven era Midnight, de apenas dieciséis años, de nobleza poco acaudalada y poco honrada pero con corazón para ganar y arrasar a los enemigos de la corona. Sus ejércitos tomó y al norte marchó. Diez mil tenía y en la primera batalla a tres veces ese número se enfrentó, ganando la batalla y empalando a los rendidos. A toda prisa siguió y cien castillos en un año conquistó.

Al Imperio por fin llegó y de trincheras lo rodeó, con sus torres los muros asaltó y sus tropas en las calles pelearon mientras que _El Rusheador,_ cubierto de gloria y una bronceada armadura, su espada levantaba y a sus enemigos entre sufrimientos mataba.

Al palacio llegó y a la quinta muerta encontró y, a aquel que el norte robó, de frente lo encaró.

—¡Joven! ¡Pobre joven! ¡Tan leal hacia las cuatro pero tan débil a la vez! — Le dijo el usurpador, blandiendo su espada.

—¡Derrotarte debo! ¡A la quinta debo vengar y tu cabeza en una pica he de clavar! — Dijo blandiendo a su espada, _Lamento de la Viuda,_ que la sangre del Rey al suelo echó.

—¡¿Héroe te consideras?! — Le preguntó agonizante. — Más cruel que yo eres, a miles en las picas has clavado y yo, un rey, solo a uno he empalado.

—¡Seguidor tuyo muerte merece! ¡Rico o pordiosero no ha de importar pues la traición hacia mis amadas doncellas no he de tolerar! ¡A ellas soy leal y ante ellas me postraré, no me importa el coste pues a ellas sirvo y eso solo me importa! ¡Mi lealtad inquebrantable es y mi espada solo ante ellas rendiré! ¡ _El Rusheador_ me llaman, que significa aquel que tiene prisa! ¡Prisa tengo! ¡Prisa por matarte y prisa por vengar a mis doncellas, que gobiernan con amor y armonía! ¡Monstruos como tú al infierno irán y monstruos como yo al cielo entraran! — Clavó su espada y, con una sonrisa su cuerpo arrastró y por el balcón lo arrojó.

La victoria se selló, los leales que se rindieron a las picas fueron y la cabeza del amado y el cuerpo de la quinta, _El Rusheador_ a las cuatro entregó. Cadence, cubierta de lágrimas, lloró y maldijo al Rey de las Sombras pero al _Rusheador_ agradeció y tierras en el norte entregó.

Ante las cuatro se postró y nuevamente besos recibió. Las cuatro le agradecieron y al caballero tierras y castillos en todo el reino entregaron. Midnight, _El Rusheador,_ En Canterlot se quedó y premios recibió. Protegido de las cuatro era, amado por las cuatro y respetado también.

Midnight, el héroe de Equestria que a miles masacró y que al enemigo de las sombras derrotó. Su último premio fueron alas y una corona, que con la magia del reino le fueron otorgadas y así el lugar de la quinta princesa fue ocupado por el primer príncipe, a quien las cuatro como a un hijo le trataron.

 _El Rusheador_ ganó y a las doncellas no solo lealtad brindó, sino que su reino salvó. Pero en el norte odiado es, _El Empalador_ le llaman, pues a su amado rey mató y a miles de inocentes masacró.

 **Nota:**

 **El Rey de las Sombras, NO es el Rey Sombra, sin un personaje que usa magia oscura y que cuya identidad no se comparte. **


End file.
